1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to controlling a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes a display panel and a signal controller. The signal controller generates a control signal to drive the display panel, together with an image signal received from an external signal source.
When the display panel is to display a still image, the signal controller receives the same image data from a graphic processing device for every frame. As a result, power consumption is high. In an attempt to overcome this problem, one approach involves lowering the driving frequency of the display during a time when a still image is to be displayed. However, this approach causes flickering in the still image due to leakage current. Display quality is therefore deteriorated.